geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arizona Air National Guard
The Arizona Air National Guard, also known as the AZANG, is a large ANG group and air force protecting the U.S. state of Arizona. It is run by LGen. Chevrolet and has over 40 members. Latest Announcements * Ribbons are here! Thank you all for waiting. * Attention: I need to warn you of a new entity known as the IND. They are targeting the US starting tomorrow. I want at least 5 pilots or more patrolling US Airspace. If ANY IND makes ANY HOSTILE INTENT against the US, you are authorized to kill them. If they want war we will give them one they can't win! * I am honored to announce that we have hit 40 members!! Thank you all so much!! About * The AZANG is an Air Force lead by LGen. Chevrolet, they patrol the border of Canada and the US and provide reinforcements when needed. * The Arizona Air National Guard is the second largest Air National guard with over 40 pilots that are ready when needed LGen. Chevrolet Chevrolet formerly known as Falcon 3 used to be the Co-owner of International Pilots, ran by Mitchell Martin. Chevrolet went offline for about 5 months due to things going on in his life, he came back in January to find out that International Pilots as a whole had been phased out and Mitchell, a good friend of Chevrolet no longer played Geo-Fs. It was March 16th when Chevrolet joined the USAF HRF. Under Hunter McCrory and Zachary Ivey. Chevrolet learned a lot about the military and how it works, as Ivey is in Civil Air Patrol. Chevrolet then moved on to join a few other military organizations like the USANG, and the RCAF. Which lead Chevrolet to create the Arizona Air National Guard. Others in the RRF Alliance United States Air National Guard Royal Regiment Force Danish Air Force Irish Air Corps Royal Netherlands Air Force United Nations Ranks Current wars Canadian Civil War The Canadian Civil War started with a 5 member group named final fall. They bombed Canadian bases which caused chaos within the RCAF. Then a few days later Chevrolet joined the RRF after the RCAF betrayed him. Tensions between the RCAF and the RRF were rising, and more officers were leaving the RCAF for the RRF. By this time the Final Fall had died out as the RRF was going against the RCAF, and their new primary motive was to liberate Canada from the RCAF, which was now starting to decline and lose its way. The RCAF took a big blow when they lost 3/4 of their members thanks to Bryce, which helped with the RRF's motive. The RCAF were reduced to 28 members, losing its title of the biggest air force in Geo-Fs. By now most of the active officers had left the RCAF, and they were dying. The RCAF was dying and Lt. Skinner damaged the RCAF more by removing more members. By now there were whole forces against the RCAF, including the AZANG, the USN, the AEF, and the USANG. The RCAF's fate was sealed when they were bombed by the order of Furch. Since then the RRF became Canadas new force, and the RCAF had been reduced to an unstable rogue force, Gurses had left MRP, and the RRF Alliance had been established. History of the AZANG The AZANG was founded on May 17th, 2019. Chevrolet got inspiration to develop the AZANG after he joined the USANG, Chevrolet only planned to have 20 members in his group, he has now surpassed that goal achieving 38 members (as of June 2019). The AZANG were close allies with the RCAF as they were in a war with the GAF, and soon after the DASF arose and claimed half of US airspace, This is when the Dark Age started, tensions were rising between Ivey and the RCAF, the DASF and the GAF had hostile intentions against the RCAF and her allies. This was when the RCAF Alliance formed. This was also when Ivey had control over Moore's USAF, Ivey had left the RCAF in disgust, as he had been exposed for lying, Ivey had claimed the RCAF was FRP and that his USAF HRF was now the official USAF. This is when the AZANG was called to action, as the AZANG were still a brand new air force during this time, we kept watch for the Canadian border and finalized their bases, squadrons, and their members.The next day Tensions rose between the DAF and the AZANG after our base was ambushed by the DASF, claiming it was their airspace. The AZANG managed to drive them out. A few hours later the DASF were planning to attack Canada's Capital. The RCAF scrambled and the USANG helped as well, The Alliance won the battle and took down the DASF. The same day however, the Alliance took a massive blow, the USANG, one of their strongest allies had fallen, the AZANG and the FANG were the last 2 ANG's still holding up, this was when the AZANG reached its full potential, as more were joining. The Alliance were on high alert for any DASF or GAF that were to come into Canadian Airspace.The next day was the day we found out the USAF had bombed a few Canadian cities, this was all out war, the USAF the DASF and the GAF had hostile intentions against the Alliance, and we were on high alert, but nothing was happening. Things started to look up after the unthinkable happened, negotiations were made and the DAF became part of the RCAF Alliance, soon after the GAF became part of the RCAF Alliance. Shortly after the USAF under Ivey became neutral with the RCAF. This marked the end of the Dark Age as things have been resolved, now a month later, Moore is back in control of the USAF, the USANG have reformed and how have over 50+ members, and the AZANG have grown having almost 40 members. Category:Military Groups